Super Smash Bionicle
Super Smash Bionicle is a game much like Super Smash Bros, but with Bionicle characters. The Game The Game consists of the player unlocking all of the objects from the various years in Bionicle. The game starts off with some 2001 things, but as the player progresses, more 2001 things will be unlocked and then a bundle of 2002 things, and so on. Controls The controls are the same as Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The same four usable controllers are the same. Characters *'2001' **Matoran - color changes = Jala, Matoro, Onepu, Nuparu, Hahli, Maku, Kongu and Huki ***^B= Menu 1Player Random Battles The player will chose their character, 1-5 lives and level of difficulty. They will face some normal matches, and some special ones, where a character is giant, made of protosteel or allied. The final match is against a Shadow Vortex Teridax. Adventure The player will choose character, lives and difficulty. Then they will begin an adventure through the various islands through the Bionicle universe. The amount of content you can play through depends on your Unlock Year. *'2001' **The player starts off on the beach and heads into the island of Mata Nui, fighting Rahi and Matoran. Then the player gets to the villages and fights the Turaga and Toa Mata. *'2002' **THe player heads into the Bohrok nest, fighting Bohrok And Bohrok Va and eventually makes it to the Bahrag. *'2003' **The player is in the vast tunnels to Mangaia, where they battle the Toa Nuva, Bohrok Kal and Takanuva. Then they enter the lair and fight the Rahkshi and Teridax. *'2004' **The player is now headed to Metru Nui, where they encounter Vahki, Matoran and the Toa Metru and sometimes, more Rahkshi or Lhikan. Once entering the Coliseum, Turaga Dume is fought, afterwards the team of Nidhiki and Krekka. *'2005' **Still in Metru Nui, the Visorak suddenly come. The player must fight many, and some Kahgarak and many Rahi. Entering the Coliseum again, you fight Roodaka and Sidorak with Keetongu as a teammate. *'2006' **The play heads to Voya Nui, where the Matoran Resistance Team finds them. Another battle, and another with the Piraka. Reaching Mt. Valmai, you fight the Toa Inika and Umbra, the Vezon and Fenrakk and then Kardas. *'2007' **The player goes down to Mahri Nui, where they battle the Barraki and then the TOa Mahri. They also encounter Karzahni, Maxilos, Gadunka, Hydraxon and Lesovikk. *'2008' **The player is now at the Karda Nui swamp. The 3 Toa Nuva and Makuta are battles, and then Mutran and make it to the Codrex. Once inside, you fight Lewa, Pohatu and Antroz, but then are at the city in the sky. You fight the shadow Matoran, Toa Nuva and Makuta along with Icarax. All-Star Available once 2003 has been unlocked, you fight all the characters in the game, but any damage you take is kept, and you have a choise between each match, to take a Staff of Artahka that will completely reduce your damage, or save it until another time? After every two years you unlock, another Staff is added, but you start with 3. After going through one third of the enemies, you fight two foes at a time in random order, then three. Event Matches EVent Matches are just simple battles where the opponent may have a great advantage, or you must make a condition during the match. Training You pick your character and the opponent, then stage. YOu can make the CPU do anything, call any item and change the speed. Multi Player Basic Match 1 - 4 players can play, other wise people can be CPUs or just leave that player slot empty. There's a team battle where you and your teammates choose a color and the other players pick another color (Red, White, Black, Blue, Green, Brown/Yellow and sometimes Silver). You can set the item switch and set some other options. Tournament Many people can play, and any other empty slots will be filled with CPUs. In a tournament, a large number of Bionicles face each other in 2 on 2 battles, or 3 on 3 or 4 on 4, and keep fighting each other round's winner until only one character remains. Rotation Trophies The trophies are little 3D models of all the pieces, characters, places and things in Bionicle. Completing Random Battles with a character will give you that character's trophy. Gallery This is where you can view all of your trophies, there are brief descriptions for them as well. Thophy Machine If you collect enough battle points, you can use them to try and buy a trophy out of the machine. The more points you use, the more chance of getting a new trophy. Build a Model You can use any of the "piece" trophies you've collected to build your own model. You cant use them in the battles however. Options Sound Unlockables Stages Items *Bits - just like the stuff in Bionicle Heroes, heals 2 - 10 damage per piece. *Staff of Artahka - fully heals all damage. *Sky Vehicle - Lets you fly up and smash down on an enemy *Kanoka - Gives the effect to the enemy: Freezes, Makes attack have less damage, removes some damage, enlarges, shrinks or teleports. SOmetimes it is powerless and just does some damage *Rhotuka Spinner - Flies around the course, eventually zooms down and hits someone giving them moderate to high damage or traps them *Zamor Launcher - Shoots a Zamor of a straight course, either infects the enemy and causes damage, or reverts some of the users' damage to the enemy *Squid Launcher - Shoots a squid which sticks to an enemy for a while, causing slow damage *Cordak Blaster - Causes a small explosion when hitting something *Midak Skyblaster - Just like a Zamor Luancher, but does more damage and has no other effects *Nynrah Ghost Blaster - Shoots and flies around the stage, uncontrolled. If it hits someone, it causes damage. *Tridax Pod - Launches and bursts, flinging little shadow leeches to cause damage to whoever they land on. *Elemental Discs - Are separate from Kanoka Discs because the user holds them and releases some elemental energy if the attack button is pressed. *Aqua Blaster Blade - Basic Swinging item that released bursts of energy when swung and hits nothing *Combat Staff - Basic Swinging item, deals more damage that Aqua Blaster Blade however. *Kohlii Stone - Can be kicked, it will fly up into the air and if it hits someone, will deal a lot of damage *Protosteel Box - Will turn the character who grabs it into solid protosteel, your attacks will be stronger and you wont fly as much when you get hit, but you fall faster, and it can be hard to recover with it. *Mask - A mask appearing to be a Hau, but will either enlarge or shrink you. *Dark Hunter Box - When grabbed, will summon a random Dark Hunter, and they will perform a basic skill of theirs. * Match Options Category:Games